Nice Dream, Jonginie (HIATUS)
by HyunnK.V
Summary: <html><head></head>(1shoot/2shoot/3shoot?) "Kau bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang, jangan khawatirkan apapun. Mimpi indah" ll Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Oh Jongin, Kai), EXO, etc.</html>


**N**ice dream**, Jonginie**

**.**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Oh Jongin, Kai)**

**EXO**

_**etc.**_

Rated : T

Warn!

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, _etc._

**Don't read if Don't like this pair**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

_**etc.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Kau bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Mimpi indah"<em>

* * *

><p>Enjoy Reading!<p>

.

.

TAPP

TAPP

TAPP

Sehun berjalan dengan malas menuju meja makan yang terdapat semangkok nasi dengan sayur rumput laut diatasnya.

Sebuah note kecil yang tertempel di sisi mangkok nasi dengan selembar uang 10 ribu won, namun note itu lebih menarik perhatian Sehun.

_'Maaf, Hyung cuma memasakkan ini untukmu dan tidak menamanimu karena Hyung harus bekerja. Tenang saja, Hyung sudah makan. Jangan lupa cuci piring dan mengunci pintu. Mungkin Hyung pulang agak malam. Belajarlah yang rajin, Hyung menyayangimu 3 '_

Sehun mendesah membaca note kecil yang ditinggalkan sang Hyung untuk dirinya.

Oh Jongin, itulah nama sang Hyung yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun diatasnya.

Ia tau, namja yang merupakan kakaknya itu belum makan sedikit pun seperti yang tertera di note.

Baik berpapasan secara langsung maupun sekedar peninggalan note, namja itu memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Sehun meremas kertas itu dan membuang ke tong sampah berukuran sedang di dekat sana, menundukkan pantatnya di kursi yang selalu ia duduki.

Dengan malas, ia mulai menyendok hidangan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Dasar pembohong, dia pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah tau sisa beras dan bahan makanan yang tersisa. Telat lagi? Selalu saja begitu" keluh Sehun kembali menyendok nasi kemulutnya dengan kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>_ooOoo_<strong>

* * *

><p>"OH SEHUN"<p>

Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil -berteriak lebih tepatnya- berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya dan meneruskan jalannya menuju ke atap sekolah.

Ia tak seperti siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktu mengisi perut mereka yang terasa kosong.

Meski selembar uang 10 ribu won ditinggalkan oleh Jongin, ia tak pernah sedikit pun membelanjakannya dan memilih untuk menyimpan jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan.

GREBB

Tiba-tiba tarikan di kerah bajunya menghentikan langkah Sehun yang berniat menaiki tangga di hadapannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku"

Sehun menyentak tangan yang ia ketahui milik siapa, dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi wajah yang memuakkan baginya.

"Apa? Hentikan ekspresi menggelikanmu, Park Chanyeol"

Namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya setiap kali ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keー"

"Tidak, tidak. Jongin tidak akan suka jika aku pergi berkeluyuran malam-malam dan aku juga tidak mau. Kau pergi saja sendiri"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mendengus, menarik tangan Sehun dan menggerakkan naik turun dengan ekspresi layaknya anak kecil, -sangat menggelikan.

"Ayolah, bukankah Jongin hyung hari ini pulangnya tengah malam? Kau tau? Aku selalu melewati untuk menontonnya setiap malam minggu" rajuk Chanyeol dengan muka memelas.

Sehun menarik tangannya dan menggeleng, menolak sekali lagi ajakan Chanyeol.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku membolos hingga pelajaran berakhir"

Dan setelahnya Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal.

"Dia sudah berubah huh? Pasti karena kakaknya yang manis itu" gumam Chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali kekelas.

* * *

><p><strong>_ooOoo_<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sehun<strong> pov.

Aku memandang langit biru yang membentang di angkasa dengan perasaan rindu.

Aku merindukan mereka, kedua orang tua kami yang tengah menjalani kehidupan di alam yang berbeda.

Mereka meninggal, tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu saat kami berempat berniat pergi berlibur bersama.

Kedua mataku terpejam ketika kilasan-kilasan menyakitkan itu terbayang begitu saja.

Mengingatnya rasa kasihanku akan Jongin pun semakin bertambah.

Jongin yang seharusnya tengah berkuliah sekarang, justru memilih membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kami berdua.

Warisan yang seharusnya jatuh pada kami, diambil paksa oleh Paman Jung yang merupakan kakak ipar Eomma tanpa menyisakan sepersen pun.

Mungkin jika warisan itu sedikit saja di berikan pada kami, Jongin tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

Bekerja dari pagi hingga malam tanpa henti.

Terkadang, tepatnya malam minggu ia selalu pulang tengah malam bahkan terkadang dini hari aku menemukannya baru saja memasuki rumah.

Aku ingin membantu, sungguh.

Sebagai seorang adik yang memiliki fisik lebih kuat, tentu saja aku ingin membantunya menghasilkan uang.

Namun...

Bukannya membantu aku justru membuatnya menangis.

_**Flashback**_

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Aku mengulas senyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku ketika menemukan sosok Jongin yang berjalan masuk ke kamar kami dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti itu pada jam sekolah huh?"

Ia berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menatapku tajam.

Jujur itu terlihat sangat lucu, membuaku ingin tertawa karenanya.

Namun aku tak mungkin menertawai kakak ku tersayang.

"Kau bekerja lagi, iyakan?"

Belum sempat menjawab, ia kembali bergumam dengan kepala menunduk.

Seketika suaraku menghilang melihat orang yang selama ini menghidupi ku meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kali di hadapanku.

Sejauh ini aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang kuat.

Ketika kedua orang tua kami meninggal, Jongin hanya memandang kedua makam itu dalam diam.

Meski aku tau, ia juga terluka seperti yang aku rasakan.

Namun ia tak menangis, sedikitpun ia tak pernah menangis.

Ketika aku bertanya, jawaban yang keluar selalu sama.

'Karena aku Hyungmu, dan aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan adikku sendiri'

Namun kali ini aku melihatnya, sosok yang berusaha kuat akhirnya menangis karenaku.

Aku hanya terluka dibagian kepala ketika bekerja, tapi mengapa ia menangis yang bahkan saat orang tua kami meninggal pun tak ia lakukan?

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar?

"Aku bekerja dari pagi hingga malam demi menghidupimu. Bahkan aku rela tak membiarkan asupan gizi yang seharusnya, demi dirimu. Tapi mengapa kau hiks melakukannya? Mengapa kau bekerja dan bolos sekolah? Apa hiks... Uang sakumu kurang? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, bukan bekerja diam-diam seperti ini hiks..."

Amarahku meluap mendengar perkataannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menyimpulkan ini semua demi uang saku?

"Aku bekerja untuk membantumu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku ingin meringankan bebanmu. Aku... Aku merasa sebagai seorang adik yang tidak berguna. Kau bekerja tak kenal lelah, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah belajar dan belajar. Aku terlihat seperti penonton yang membiarkan pemainnya terluka seorang diri. Aku ini adikmu bukan orang lain, Jongin. Aku ingin kau membagi bebanmu padaku, bukan menahannya seorang diri. Aku... Aku juga merindukanmu, merindukan kasih sayang seorang kakak yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari orang lain" ucapanku memelan.

Jongin memilih diam mendengar perkataanku.

Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya.

Aku merindukan kasih sayang Jongin ketika tak ada lagi yang mampu memberikannya untukku.

Aku juga ingin membantunya demi kelangsungan hidup kami.

Setiap kali aku terjaga, aku selalu menemukan dia yang tengah meminum beberapa pil obat entah untuk apa tapi setalah ku cari tau, ternyata untuk staminanya agar tak mudah lelah.

Setiap kali menemukannya meminum obat, rasa ingin mengurangi bebannya semakin bertambah.

Bahkan aku rela berjemur dibawah terik matahari dengan mengangkat berkarung-karung semen di pundakku.

Namun naas, hari ini kesialan menimpaku dan menyebabkan luka di kepala yang membuatnya pulang lebih awal.

"Aku tau"

Pikiranku mengenai dirinya terhenti, ketika bisikkan suara yang terdengar bergetar memecah keheningan.

Dengan raut wajah bingung, aku melihatnya tersenyum tanpa arti namun masih dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Aku tau kau ingin meringankan bebanku, terima kasih. Tapi aku merasa alangkah baiknya jika kau berniat membantu, bantulah aku dengan belajar yang giat dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan"

"Tapi akuー"

Aku yang berniat protes, segera di potong oleh ucapan Jongin yang membuatku terdiam tanpa kata.

_"Aku berjanji di depan makam Eomma dan Appa, untuk membuatmu jadi seseorang yang sukses dan meringankan bebanku kelak. Aku rela berkorban untuk memenuhi janjiku, tak apa aku sakit setelahnya. Tak apa jika nantinya tubuhku mengurus dan tersisa tulang seiring berjalannya waktu. Asal kau bisa menjadi seorang aktor terkenal seperti impianmu ketika kecil, aku rela dan akan terus berusaha apapun untukmu. Karena... Yang tersisa di dunia ini untukku hanya lah Oh Sehun, adikku yang tampan. Dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu seperti hari ini karena kau bekerja. Aku... Tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Aku merindukanmu berkali-kali lipat dari rasa rindumu terhadapku. Setiap hari aku berpikir, apakah kau makan dengan baik? Belajar dengan tekun? Apakah kau membuat masalah? Apakah kau bolos untuk bekerja? Aku memikirkanmu setiap waktu, dan karena itu cepatlah sukses agar kita mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama"_

**_Flashback END_**

Kedua mataku terbuka ketika ucapannya terngiang di benakku.

Aku melakukan ucapannya, meski terkadang aku membolos seperti halnya sekarang, tapi aku tidak bolos untuk bekerja.

Aku hanya ingin merilekskan pikiranku sejenak.

"Kau menangis?"

**Sehun** pov end.

* * *

><p><strong>_ooOoo_<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author<strong> pov.

"Kau menangis?"

BRUKK

BUGG

Sehun tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari duduknya dengan posisi tidak elit ketika suara seorang perempuan berbisik di dekat telinganya.

Dengan tangan mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit, Sehun menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau bisik-bisik ditelingaku. Lihat, aku jadi jatuh tau" keluh Sehun tanpa menghentikan tatapan menusuknya.

"Eh? Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau sendiri yang terkejut berlebihan dan berakhir jatuh. Mengapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

Yeoja itu melipat tangannya tidak terima mendengar keluhan Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau salah, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut berlebihan jika kau berbisik di telinganya, Byun Baekhyun"

Sehun bangkit berdiri meski sedikit meringis memegangi pantatnya.

Ia membersihkan celananya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengar ucapan yeoja cantik yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"Aish namja itu menyebalkan, menyebalkan"

Dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, Baekhyun menghentakkan kedua kakinya bergiliran hingga sebuah benda tanpa sengaja ia injak dan berakhir jatuh.

"Aish, ini sakit" ringis Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Sehun ketika ia terjatuh tadi.

Sebuah liontin berbandul hati penyebab dirinya terjatuh, menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari keluhan dan mengambilnya.

"Ini milik, Oh menyebalkan itu ya? Siapa Namja manis berkulit sedikit gelap di foto ini? Sebaiknya kutanyakan Chanyeollie"

* * *

><p><strong>_ooOoo_<strong>

* * *

><p>Teriakan yang memekakan telinga, terdengar ricuh dengan pusat pandangan mengarah ke dua orang namja yang terlihat saling memukul satu sama lain di atas ring.<p>

Namja yang memiliki kulit tan itu memukul perut namja lebih besar darinya dengan sangat keras hingga sang lawan jatuh terlentang.

"Apa kau bisa bangun? Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima,..., sepuluh. Park Seungho tidak dapat bangun lagi, dengan ini Kai dinyatakan sebagai pemenang"

"Kerja bagus, kawan"

Namja berkulit tan yang sebelumnya terlihat diatas ring, kini berjalan menghampiri namja lainnya berambut jabrik berwarna kekuningan, lengkap dengan baju santai dan tas hitam di punggungnya.

"Trims, Namjoon-ah"

Namjoon yang mendengar panggilan dari namja berkulit tan itu seketika menatapmya tajam.

"RapMon, panggil aku RapMon Jongin"

Namja berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan RapMon dan mengambil amplop yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Cukup banyak dari minggu lalu"

"Tentu saja, yang datang kan lebih banyak"

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, memasukkan amplop berisi uang itu ke dalam tas.

"Apa, kau tak berniat memberi tau Sehun?"

Seketika tubuh Jongin menegang ketika nama sang adik di sebut oleh RapMon dengan nada ragu terselip diucapannya.

"Ani, begini lebih baik. Jika Sehun tau, ia akan marah dan melarangku bekerja" ucap Jongin dengan nada lirih membuat RapMon menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Berjanjilah, jangan mengatakan apapun padanya"

Dan yang RapMon lakukan hanyalah mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jongin tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Jangan lupa obati lukamu dan sampai bertemu sabtu depan"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku duluan ya Namjoon-ah?"

"Panggil aku RapMon, Oh Jongin. Jangan lupa untuk_ 'tidur'_."

Jongin yang sudah berjalan menjauhi RapMon hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda mengerti.

"Aku harap kau paham dengan _'tidur'_ yang kumaksud" gumam RapMon memandang paunggung Jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>_ooOoo_<strong>

* * *

><p>KRIEETT<p>

Suara derit pintu terbuka, terdengar ketika Jongin mendorongnya perlahan.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir tebalnya yang robek setelah bertanding beberapa waktu lalu, ketika menemukan Sehun adik kecilnya yang tertidur lelap tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku pulang" bisik Jongin, menutup pintu kamar mereka berusaha tak menimbulkan suara.

Tas hitam yang dibawanya ia simpan ke dalam lemari, melepas jaket abu-abu tua yang di kenakannya dan menggantung dibalik pintu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja hari ini?"

Lagi, Jongin berbisik dalam keheningan tanpa ada jawaban dari sosok yang tengah tertidur.

Sebuah kotak kecil tempat ia menyimpan beberapa obat, ia keluarkan.

Mengambil beberapa pil dan meminumnya dengan bantuan air putih yang sebelumnya ia ambil di dapur.

Jongin meletakkan kembali kotak tersebut ketempat seharusnya, tempat yang tidak akan di ketahui oleh Sehun meski kenyataannya namja yang memiliki kulit kontras dengannya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Mimpi indah, Sehunnie"

Setelah mengelus surai sang adik, Jongin merebahkan tubuh lelah penuh luka di samping Sehun yang memang hanya tersedia satu buah ranjang.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil yang berasal dari Sehun terasa, tepat ketika mata Jongin tertutup.

Sehun yang ternyata tidak tertidur karena menunggu Jongin pulang pun terbangun, menatap sosok berwajah manis yang tengah memejamkan mata disampingnya.

"Mengapa setiap kau pulang, selalu ada luka di wajahmu?" kini giliran Sehun yang berbisik, mengelus wajah manis itu lembut berusaha tak mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Aku penasaran, apa pekerjaanmu hingga menimbulkan luka seperti ini?"

Tatapan mata Sehun berubah sendu, ketika luka yang tertangkap matanya terlalu banyak untuk dikatakan terjatuh.

Ya, terjatuh adalah alasan sama yang dikeluarkan Jongin.

Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang mempercayai ucapan Jongin, ia bahkan selalu mendapat juara satu di sekolah.

Ia tau Jongin berbohong padanya, tidak mungkin setiap malam minggu Jongin terjatuh kan?

Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan kakaknya, ia harus mencari tau, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, H-Hyung"

Dengan ragu, ia memanggil sosok dihadapannya dengan sebutan Hyung.

Selama ini, Sehun jarang sekali memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Hyung dan memilih langsung memanggil namanya.

Tidak sopan memang, tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman memanggil Jongin tanpa embel-embel Hyung dan Jongin tidak mempermasalahkannya.

_'Aku berharap dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, Sehunnie. Namun kenyataannya aku terlalu takut untuk tertidur bahkan memejamkan mata sekalipun' Jongin membatin dalam hati ketika merasakan tangan melingkar di perut kurusnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe TBC?

* * *

><p>Maaf jika ff baru terbit ke permukaan?

Maaf juga jika feelnya tidak dapat atau ketikannya yang tidak sesuai atau kecepatan ya?

Anggap saja ff ini menggantikan ff My Little Brother, karena ide kelanjutan ff itu sama dengan apa yang Hyun ketik disini.

Apakah sudah panjang?

Jika ff ini membosankan dan terdengar pasaran, maafin Hyun ya?

Yang muncul hanyalah ini, jadi yeah... Begitulah/?

Kira-kira ff ini lebih baik dilanjut atau tidak?

Sebaiknya tidak usah aja ya?

Kalaupun banyak yang minta lanjut, kemungkinan 2/3 shoot aja.

Mau buat oneshoot takutnya ide berhenti di tengah jalan -_-

Cukup bacotnya, review please?

_**HyunnK.V**_


End file.
